Gundrumether
Hyrule Prime is the area composed of both Hyrule Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. It is the capital of the Kingdom of Hyrule, located at the heart of the kingdom. It is located within an area of Hyrule Field known as Hyrule Proper. History The crown and heart of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Hyrule Prime (or more commonly called Hyrule Castle Town by the commonfolk) is the center of the Royal Family and economy throughout the entire land. Built sometime around the age of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, Hyrule Prime quickly replaced Snowpeak as the Royal Family's home and training grounds for the Hylian armies. The city is very defensible and has survived several massive sieges throughout its history until it finally fell to an army of Moblins led by Ganon. Gameplay While ladders can be used to scale the walls of Hyrule Prime from all sides, the only way into the Castle's plaza is a straight and narrow path from the south. Armies will have to bottleneck into this area if they hope to take control of the crown. This makes Hyrule Prime a relatively straightforward place to invade and as such attacking the castle becomes more of an endurance match once armies are funneled into the central pathway. Freeform Campaign Hyrule Prime is the capital of the Kingdom of Hyrule and begins as a City-Level Settlement. It is also the location of the Temple of Time and Hyrule Castle, the Kingdom's Seat of Power. Hyrule Prime begins the Freeform campaign with a Fortress-level castle and the lowest level of Roads. Appearances In 0 AG Hyrule Prime is sieged by an army of Moblins, Sheikah, and Darknuts led by Ganon, Zalunbar, and Bongo. Their goal is to take the Triforce. The attacking force wins and takes control of the city however Ganon learns that the Triforce has been moved after he kills the King of Hyrule and pushes the throne over. Bongo uses the eye of truth on King Nohansen and then tells Ganon that he moved the Triforce to Death Mountain crater. Over a century later in 100 AG, Prince Ganondorf attacks the city with a huge force of Gerudo and their Volvagian allies. After a bloody siege, the Gerudo take the city and Ganondorf mortally wounds Mahrala Zelda III in combat, leading Prince Agahnim, now exposed as a traitor to the crown, to surrender the city. Meanwhile Rauru and Impa evacuate much of the city's surviving military and civilian population to Vigjaro via underground tunnels, leading the northern city to become the Kingdom's capital-in-exile. At Agahnim's behest the Gerudo hand the city over the an occupying force of Darknuts led by Vaati and Onan, who remain in control of the city for over two years while they search for a way to breach the Temple of Time and take the Triforce. In 102 AG, Princess Oraiya Zelda IV and her warden Impa are captured, seemingly surrendering themselves, but this proves to be a diversion to allow Hylian and Sheikah forces into the city, whom quickly overwhelm the Darknut garrison. Agahnim, in a desperate last stand, pleads to Majora for support and unleashes an army of brainwashed Hylian Knights and his own magic on the Hylians, but falls to Impa. In the chaos, Vaati kidnaps Oraiya and flees back Ontheon, leading the now-resurgent Hylian armies to march West on the offensive against the Gerudo and Cliff Lords. Hyrule Prime is also the site of the final battle against Majora. After a Master Entity destroys the Triforce and summons Majora to Hyrule, he immediately infests the city with his spawn and tentacles. However, Majora is later defeated by an alliance of Hylians, Gorons, Kokiri and Zora, led by Link, Impa, Rauru and Zelda V, and Majora collaspes to a barrage of artillery fire. Creator's Notes Hyrule Prime was heavily based on the Twilight Princess version of Hyrule Castle which is to this day my favorite incarnation of the building, while parts of the city were influenced by the layout in Ocarina of Time. Naturally the version of this city in Hyrule Total War is much larger to accommodate hundreds of soldiers and the large scale battles that take place here. Gallery File:Hyrulecastle2.jpg|Hyrule Prime File:Majorabat4.jpg|Hyrule Prime occupied by Majora Hyrule-Total-War-Banner.jpg|a large banner featuring Hylian soldiers assembled in Hyrule Prime's main square. Category:Settlements Category:Civilized Category:Kingdom of Hyrule